


Manip: RED

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week 2017, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Retired. Extremely Dangerous.





	1. Serena

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. Bernie




End file.
